


His Penis, A Blade

by For-Chan Cookie (ForChanCookie)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForChanCookie/pseuds/For-Chan%20Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo shows Izaya his "love".</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Penis, A Blade

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever kink meme fill! I'm de-anoning to share with you ♥ Sorry for the silly title and any cheesy prose. It's easier to do when you're anonymous. You can see the original prompt/fill [here](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/2346.html?thread=6055722#t6055722).

"You know," Shizuo said, as he leaned against the alley wall with a half smoked cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a hand pressed against the deep stab wound Izaya had left in his side. "I always wondered what the fuck your problem was. Why are you so obsessed with pissing me off?" He looked at Izaya, sprawled on his back on the pavement. The dark haired man groaned and looked at him with the bleary blown pupils of a man with a serious concussion thanks to a flying vending machine. Shizuo had managed to nail Izaya neatly in the back of the head, dropping him like that sack of shit he was.

"I think I finally figured it out," Shizuo continued. "You like me."

Izaya groaned again and Shizuo laughed.

"Yeah. Fucking crazy. I know. That's why it took me so long to figure out. In fact, it wasn't even me. Simon told me. Said you were like a little boy pulling my pigtails. I pulled up a crosswalk sign and nearly nailed him, but it was so crazy it made sense! You're always trying to get my attention by pissing me off. You're always waving your little knife around. You know what else I heard? I heard some people use blades as a replacement for their cocks. When the slasher was going around, they kept saying it was some poor impotent fucker taking it out on people. It's Freudian or some shit. Is that why you use a blade Iz~a~ya-kun? Can't get it up properly?"

Shizuo shoved himself away from the wall and spat his cigarette at Izaya's head. He grinned when the glowing ashes settled in Izaya's hair and smoldered before sputtering out. Izaya didn't even blink. His too wide gaze was glued to Shizuo. The blond leaned down to pick up the flick blade that hid in the shadows where it skittered away from Izaya's fallen form. The blade still held some streaks of his own blood thanks to Izaya jamming it into his side.

"This isn't a very impressive representation of your manhood Iz~a~ya-kun." He smirked as he walked over to him and sat heavily on Izaya's groin, prompting a swift whoosh of air from Izaya's lungs.

Shizuo shifted thoughtfully for a moment before he nodded and smirked again. "Still, pretty wishful isn't it?" He traced the outline of Izaya's cock with the tip of the blade.

Izaya shivered. "Shizu," he slurred. He tried to move his hands, but his movements were so sluggish.

"What's that?" Shizuo asked, grabbing Izaya's hair and yanking his head back. He put his ear next to Izaya's mouth. "You really do like me? And you want to fuck?" He laughed.

Izaya's brow furrowed and he opened his mouth again.

"Shhh." Shizuo pressed the blade to Izaya's lips, smearing his blood across them. "Don't talk baby. I know what you want. Shizu-chan will take care of you," he purred. Shizuo let go of Izaya's hair and moved his hand down to slide up under the man's black t-shirt. Shizuo sat up, pushing Izaya's shirt up to his neck. He chuckled. "Just like I thought. Smooth like a girl. I bet Mikado has more hair on his balls than you do."

Shizuo saw Izaya lick the blood off his lips. "You're enjoying this aren't you? You'll enjoy this next part even more," he promised, running a large hand over Izaya's torso. "Right about here I think." He took the blade and pressed it to Izaya's pale skin close to the location of his own stab wound. He waited until he saw Izaya's eyes widen further in realization and then he slowly pushed the blade into his flesh.

Izaya let out a strange whining sound as he inhaled swiftly. Above him Shizuo laughed.

"Feels good doesn't it Izaya? Having me penetrate you?" He pressed until the blade had sunk in to the hilt. Then he started to withdraw slowly, almost completely out before thrusting it in again. Izaya let out another pained sound as his fists clenched tightly at his sides, too weak and disoriented to fight. Shizuo repeated his movements slowly, twisting lightly as he pressed in again and again.

"Mmm. You like that. I can tell. You want more don't you Iz~a~ya-kun," he sing-songed. "Lucky for you I'm such a nice guy. I promise to leave you satisfied." He smiled. "I'm going to give back everything you've ever given to me. Every fucking stab. Every gunshot. All of it. I'll just leave part of me inside of you, so I'm always there. Every time your heart beats, my blood will be pumping through you. Doesn't that make you happy Iz~a~ya? Just what you wanted."

Shizuo's grin burned itself into Izaya's vision as the knife thrust in, so painful it was almost good. Again and again until he couldn't even tell when it was in and when it wasn't because he could always feel it there in every wound. In his side, in his leg, in his shoulder. He could feel it buried deep and pulsing as Shizuo grinned down at him, spilling hot nicotine scented breath over his face.

And then it was over. Shizuo dropped the blade on the ground, his red stained hands moving up to bury in Izaya's hair. He tilted Izaya's face up, staring down at him. "I hope you had fun Izaya-kun. That's the only time we'll ever make love." He pressed a kiss that was more of a bite to Izaya's lips before he stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. He pulled out his cigarettes and lit one up, sucking in and releasing a long slow plume of smoke into the night sky.

Shizuo pulled out his cell phone and considered it for a moment. With a smile, he aimed the phone at Izaya and took a picture. He admired it for a moment before he made a call. "Shinra? I got a little too rough playing with Izaya-kun. Can you come fix him before he dies?"


End file.
